Learning
by ForgottenWhispers
Summary: A very late response to a request. Mystel thinks of his newest friend.


To nezitsuki, you sent a little request for Mystel to be added

Learning

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor any of its characters……wish I did though.

To nezitsuki, you sent a little request for Mystel to be added into SC, I am sorry I could not add him as the story had already been finished (I like to be at least four chapters ahead when I am posting a story). So I decided to make a little one shot especially for you and all those other Mystel fans out there. I know its been ages since you sent it, but I only got around to posting it now, once again my deepest apologies.

Summary: Mystel is thinking about his newest friend, until said person joins him.

I remember when we first met, your confidence and joy seemed to seep out from every part of you. Even though you were frowning at me, and even slightly distrustful, you still could not help but have a slight smile on your face.

You watched me beat your friend, even insinuate a lack of skill on your part, yet you still faced me and fought with honour and respect….how few are left like that, so very few.

After we returned to Japan, I to return to BEGA and you to stand by your own team, I found myself needing to learn more about you. I went through all the old files, old tapes, anything I could find that would help me understand you. The rest of my team believed it was simply to gain an edge against you, and I let them, but deep down it wasn't, I truly wanted to understand.

How could you be so happy, so strong, so very sure of yourself? I asked myself this question time after time, then I saw the footage, and I realised I was wrong, so very wrong.

Tyson is forever confident in himself, to a fault at times, Max is easygoing and laid back, strong but able to go with the flow. Daichi is wild and unpredictable, like a hurricane in nature and style, Kenny is a scientist first and foremost, he thinks with his head rather than his heart, and Kai is like the phoenix, fated to be reborn whenever he is destroyed, as his match against Brooklyn proved.

But you, you feel so much and allow it to show. Your eyes show everything, every thought, emotion, everything. Thanks to my curiosity, I have seen you in pain, in despair, enraged, overjoyed, encouraged and empowered, and I still want to know more.

I like the night, its so peaceful and calm. I make my way to the large tree I saw in the park, I prefer to sleep outside, I feel freer there. I am about to jump into the tree when I see a figure sitting on the log bridge, I find myself fighting a grin. It seems I am not the only one who feels a need to be outside.

I sit down next to you, not looking at you, but still knowing you have focused on me. I can feel your smile, almost hear you chuckling.

"Tis a nice night."

Your smile grows. "That it is."

"Well done."

You frown. "For what? Losing?"

I shake my head, my eyes now on you as your smile falters and a frown forms, I hate that look.

"No, for doing your best. Crusher is not an easy opponent."

You just sigh. "Perhaps, but it's over now, nothing can change it. His reason for winning was stronger than mine."

I feel a frown form on my own face. "Reason?"

You smile again, but its sad this time, I hate it as much as the frown. "Yes, he was fighting for his sister, I for my friends. His will was stronger than mine."

I snort and you glance my way, a slight look of surprise flitting through. "It had nothing to do with will. You were evenly matched, he was just lucky."

You laugh, I like that sound, eyes closing as you seem to give in to it, the action seeming to go through your whole being, I find myself wishing to laugh along with you, but I settle for a smile. "Luck, has that not been what everything revolves around. Never tell Tyson such a thing, or else his whole career can be summed up as a lucky streak."

I shake my head, you experience emotions so easily, so quickly, we are similar and yet so different.

"Tyson is a gifted blader, as are all the members in your team."

I watch as your eyes cloud over, your face becoming serious again.

"When we first met I thought he was a fool, then he beat me and I joined them, when I was accused of being a traitor I started to hate them, their inability to understand, I let it go and became friends with them, then, when I faced Bryan and won I felt happy, glad I had managed to tie us, but, when it was all finished it appeared as if Tyson had done everything. What about the rest of the team, what about Max who lost Draciel before the match, what about Kai who lost Dranzer to Spencer when he refused to use Black Dranzer, what about Kenny who worked so hard to get Dragoon ready?"

I frown, I have never heard such anger from you, its almost scary, yet I can't help but adding fuel to the fire.

"And you?"

Your pupils slit as your hand rests on your left shoulder, you seem reluctant to talk, yet your eyes tell the tale. You're angry, at Tyson, at yourself, at everyone and everything. Why? Why do you feel this way?

"We remained team-mates for another year, then I had enough. I was sick of Tyson taking all the glory for our hard work. We trained all year round, faced opponents that were willing to do anything to win, yet Tyson was the one who was recognised, and they expected us to sit back and accept it. Never, I didn't leave my village and risk exile just to be the means for another's glory. I had to leave, I had to see if I could do it on my own."

I lay there silently for what seems like hours, letting your words flow through my mind, picking them apart and trying to make sense.

"Are you satisfied now?"

You let out a breathe, your whole body relaxing. "Yes, I guess so. I have faced each of my team-mates and know my position amongst them. I feel more at ease now." You're silent again, I lay still, waiting for you to carry on.

As I start to ask you if you were feeling better I hear footsteps coming, I look behind me and see a familiar shape making their way towards us. You don't move, you already know who it is.

"It's almost midnight Kon, what are you doing outside?"

You chuckle. "Sorry, I'll be coming in a moment, I just needed some fresh air." You sit up and turn to face him, eyes gentle once more.

I look at him too, startled when deep, crimson eyes seem to bore into me, trying to find out what had happened. I relax when his gaze shifts back to you, and I too watch as you stand, brushing the dirt and grass from your clothes. You look down at me, a smile on your lips and in your eyes. "Thanks for listening. I needed that."

I smile back, a hand going to the back of my head on impulse.

"Sure. I'm always willing to help a friend."

You give me a nod, then look back to him. He meets your eyes and smirks. "Finished?" You nod, and begin to walk towards him, looking over your shoulder at me when you are standing next to him. "Good night Mystel."

I smile.

"Good night Rei. Night Kai."

I gain a nod from him and another smile from you, before you both turn and disappear into the night. I lie back down and look up at the stars. I have learnt more about you my friend, and yet, there is so much more to learn.

I grin.

So very much more.

End

Damn it! Kai seems to sneak into everything??

I must apologise Nezitsuki. I know this must not be the best, unfortunately Varsity seems to have succeeded in its quest to sap all my creativity……stupid French!!...anyway, I hope you still enjoy, since it is yours. Further more, I am willing to do request one shots, check my page to find out the specifics and such. Hopefully I can restore some of my creativity. Anyway, read, review and all that good stuff.


End file.
